


咖啡因做的好事

by taka1114



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Caffeine, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 又名四次Tony喝太多咖啡，一次他沒有。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	咖啡因做的好事

**Author's Note:**

> 最近喝太多咖啡想出來的東西，情人節快樂<3

1.  
作為一個應酬比休息多的花花公子，Tony自問對酒精免疫力還算不俗——雖說比起那些贏在起跑線的超級人類還差上許多——一點烈酒不會把他放倒。就算酒精真的影響他也沒關係，他連在睡夢中也可以準確解開多元方程，更別說在某些人眼中他大概就是個從沒酒醒的瘋子。他不合邏輯的認為同樣的道理亦適用於咖啡因，而至少在他與咖啡相處的幾十年裡，這個想法都沒有得到反證。

咖啡是Tony除了菜汁之外在實驗桌上的必需品。酒精適用於放鬆，咖啡適用於工作，而對於他而言，除了睡覺以外的時間都是工作時間。他拿過桌上的咖啡，又喝了一口，Jarvis應該有提示過這是今天的第幾杯，但是他沒留意——雖然比對他上一次睡覺時間，這本身也許也沒什麼參考價值——所以到他事後回想起整件事，就猜也許自己是喝得太多了。

他的心跳有點不正常。在眾多健康徵兆中，只有心臟問題足夠切身，能特別引起他的注意。血液流過心瓣的速度太快，或者是太慢，他不確定，總之不太對勁。他想起Bruce那隻可以測量心跳的手錶，待會他要給自己弄一隻。不過他得先等眼前的會議結束再算。

Steve仍然在講解任務的細節，似乎沒有發現他走神，也沒有發現他的不妥。復仇者成立初期，成員基本算是各自為政，而在發現隊伍缺少領導者會影響工作效率之後，也沒有誰肯主動肩負此重任。神差鬼使地Steve突然就扛起了發施號令的工作，而其他人對此也沒有異議，畢竟只有他有隊長名銜。再說美國隊長本來就是作為精神領袖被帶到戰場上的，只是到了現在，他能做的比賣國債要多許多，這也算是Steve一直以來想做的工作。Tony的思緒隨著腦海裡播放的國債宣傳歌曲飄得愈來愈遠，承受著過量咖啡因的心臟也幾乎隨著音樂悸動出拍子來……

「Tony？」  
「嗯？」聽見自己的名字，Tony下意識地回答，意識卻遲了很多步，害他回過神來，Steve已經在盯著他看。  
如果可能的話，他剛剛的心跳似乎亂得更嚴重了。  
「有什麼問題嗎？」Steve的眼神介乎關切和疑惑之間，但是Tony只顧著平伏被咖啡因噎著的呼吸，沒有去猜對方在想什麼。  
「……沒有。」他從無聲喘息間擠出一個答覆。  
「你臉色不太好。」Steve現在的眼神完全轉變為關切，因為他這樣一問，其他人的視線也集中到被點名的鋼鐵俠身上。  
「事實上——」Tony從不懼怕被注視，因此隨著不規則心律而出現的緊張感也肯定——  
「——是咖啡的錯。我上個廁所，你們繼續。」  
他胡亂掰了個理由，拋下面面相覤的隊友，逃離了現場。

2.  
建立復仇者大樓意味著Tony的生活從此會與隊友的重疊起來。  
這本來沒什麼大不了，在隊伍成立之前，他們幾乎都是特立獨行的英雄，因此在需要集合出任務還有開會以外的時間，成員也是各有各的生活。這棟大樓擁有充足的空間和資源，確保他們在任務結束的慶功宴上可以大鬧一番，同時沒有人需要犧牲私人空間來成就這件事。Tony覺得這樣的安排很完美，前提是他的每個隊友都和他想法一致。

他猜他不是唯一一個欣賞Steve願意扛下隊長責任的人，調導一群行事風格各異且還不是很熟稔的成員並不容易，尤其是隊中還有像自己這種偏愛唱反調的人在。可這不代表他就樂意連私人時間都被這位超級人類干涉。

偏偏Steve在錯的時機發揮了他的觀察力與隊友情誼。自那次開會他突然不適離場之後，對方就似乎開始有意無意地留意他的生活作息。他們原來在任務以外的時間交集並不多，Tony Stark作為鋼鐵俠以外的行程沒有因為加入復仇者的成立而減少，而Steve，天知道他是不是堅持每天睡滿八小時，然後用健身和任務把餘下的時間塞滿。但是無論如何，隊長總有方法在走廊或是公共休息室逮到正在喝咖啡的Tony，然後開始關心起他的健康狀況。

而Tony向來抗拒被關心，那不是他熟悉的語言，即使是Pepper也非得用夾雜著責備和縱容的語氣來提點他所有事，Steve那些生於四十年代，活像是教科書式的關心問候，他自然是聽不入耳。

如果是在平時，他可能會說個笑話蒙混過去，以自己不論口才還是現代知識都走在時代尖端的優勢讓對方語塞，或者巧妙地把話題轉移到別的事上，Steve甚至都不會發現。但是今天，他喝了咖啡，也許又喝多了。光是Steve在背後叫喚他的聲音就讓心臟用力的抽了一下，他警覺地瞄向手錶上測量心跳的數值，比他想像中要高。

儘管刻意裝作若無其事，他瑟縮的動作似乎還是被發現了，Steve看起來有點尷尬。  
「抱歉，你還好嗎？」  
「不能更好了」，他可以這樣說，又或者他可以平實地回答「早安，我很好」，或者是轉個話題，比如是「剛去晨跑了嗎？」，但是他卻選擇了別的回應。  
「差點心臟病發，謝謝。」  
Steve聽罷皺起了眉頭，Tony自己也是，但是甫轉身面對Steve，他就感受到一股莫名的躁動，而他向來都是缺乏自我控制力的人，只能任由這股力量接替他的口不擇言。

「Tony，你最近是不是喝太多——」  
「咖啡？我以為出任務前只是不能喝酒，順帶一提Romanoff大概一直在把伏特加當水喝。」  
「那無關任務，是健康問題。」  
「我以為這是『我的』健康問題？」  
Steve的眉皺得更厲害了，而這對Tony此刻的狀況一點好處也沒有。某種近似暴怒的悸動隨著快速流動的血液衝上腦門，沒等大腦思考就直接化成言語從口中吐出。  
「除非你在任務指令裡加上不准飲咖啡這種非人道要求，否則我猜我在私人時間喝什麼輪不到你來管吧？」  
在很多人眼中Tony Stark就是個混帳，他深知這點，但是沒那麼混帳，一般都不至於。Steve的熱心，即使在當下看來多餘，也肯定不值得被如此對待。  
該死的咖啡因。

然而美國隊長也並非會單單因為被惡言相向就放棄的人，不然當初他們在神盾局的母艦上就不會甫見面便弄得劍拔弩張。  
「這如果影響到任務，我想我就該管。」  
「我就說了，這是任務問題。」Tony幼稚的揚起勝利笑容，「下次你該把它放到議程裡討論，不要光是限制我的飲食自由，這對其他隊員可不公平。」  
Steve被他連珠砲的回應害得一時語塞，一陣沉默之後他緩媛吐出一句。  
「Tony你真難相處。」

咖啡因帶來的躁動在此刻飆至高峰。  
「我以為這早就寫在神盾局的報告上，不，這根本人所共知。你要跟上的東西太多，老冰棍。」說罷他便拿著半杯咖啡轉身離開。

3.  
如果說剛剛Tony的壞脾氣是咖啡因所致，那咖啡因肯定也影響了他的自我觀感。  
跟Steve吵架——準確而言是他近乎不可理喻地回應對方單純的關心——之後，他回到工作室，然後迅速地陷入自我厭惡狀態。

他不知道為何自己要說這種話。Steve的擔憂出自真心，這是顯而易見的，然而當下Tony只能感受到某種無形的壓力，與咖啡因造成的鼓動合起來壓迫著他。在那刻，彷彿把他的關心歸納為任務指令，就會讓事情變得簡單一點般。

也許那不是咖啡，有某把聲音在心底裡微弱地冒出，但是Tony只顧把自己浸沉在自我懷疑中，沒有發覺。他把頭埋在手心裡長吁一聲，像是這樣就可以把心裡的躁動全都發洩出來一樣。他同樣沒有發覺的，是回到工作室後不久，他的心跳已經幾乎回復正常。

過了一會，他撈起放在一旁的手機，滑著聯絡人的清單，然後找到隊長的號碼——為方便聯絡，他給復仇者每人開了一條專用頻道。Tony你是個成年人，該要為自己的說話負責任，類似Pepper的聲音在腦海中提點著他，讓他點開訊息欄。

他應該道歉，應該告訴Steve他確實喝太多咖啡，他狀態不好以致自己表現得比當初兩人見面時還糟；Steve只是關心他的健康，不該受到如此對待；他討厭喝兩杯咖啡就變成問題青年的自己，討厭像對方所言一般「難相處」的自己——多重思緒交疊在一起，他不知道該先提哪樣。在他猶豫之際，手機卻先響了。他看著手機，訊息直接出現在眼前。

『抱歉，我不該這樣說的。』一開始Tony還以為手機把他的想法直接換成文字發了出去，下一刻才意識到是Steve打來的。

他不該是先道歉的那個，Tony很想反駁，但是看見對方正在輸入的狀態，也就掙扎著等待他的下一句話。

『我只是擔心你的狀況，如果你想，我們可以待你感覺好一點再談談。』

Tony看完訊息，感覺自己被短短兩條句子燃燒殆盡。  
他第一次覺得自己健康狀況嚴重到要去看醫生。除非咖啡機的人工智能已經聰明到會反抗主人，在他的每日飲料裡加東西，否則肯定是他有什麼不妥。好不容易平伏下來的心跳又再次悸動起來，至少現在沒有來自美國隊長熾熱的目光，他可以比較冷靜地思考這到底是怎麼回事。

他的回覆在長達二十分鐘的掙扎之後發了過去。不知怎的，他終究沒有道歉，但是卻別扭地用短寫道了句謝，並告訴對方自己只是喝太多咖啡，需要冷靜一下。他說的是實話，沒有在面對Steve的時候，咖啡因引起的症狀頓時消減了許多。

然而在收到對方簡短的笑臉Emoji（誰教他用的？）之後，某種介乎焦慮和狂喜之間的情緒卻又在五臟裡翻湧起來。

這是個值得研究的重要課題，可惜此刻他的天才腦細胞全被花到剛剛的訊息上（天知道光是謝謝要打成『Thank you』還是『thx』這問題就費了他五分鐘），要回復狀態，他大概需要休息，或者是更多的咖啡。

4.  
即使有了前車之鑑，Tony始終無法戒掉對咖啡的依賴。

像是過往的每一次，這次他覺得自己有充足理由：他需要一杯咖啡來解決失眠帶來的頭痛。然而他不願承認的是，昨天喝的咖啡也許正是造成他失眠的成因。失眠，頭痛，喝咖啡，再失眠……這是個該死的死循環，而造成一切的當事人只好裝作對生理學一竅不通。

任何循環都總有起始點，只是由於咖啡幾乎能出現在他生活的所有時間點，要尋根究柢在這裡就變得有點困難。Tony覺得自己在下次睡著之前可以思考一下這個問題。他比以往睡得更少，花更多時間在工作室裡畫設計圖，花盡最後一絲精力才願意倒回床上，因為不這樣做的話，他只會把時間浪費在躺在床上等待睡意來襲，而他討厭空白的等待。

他沒跟任何人聊過這個煩惱。Pepper恐怕會嚴厲禁止他再碰到任何咖啡產品，考慮到她的緊張，Tony也一早建立起除非被發現，否則不主動向她傾訴身體狀況的習慣；Happy是比Pepper更容易緊張的那個，沒有咖啡因他就已經會產生焦慮症狀；Bruce比以上兩位都要理性和心平氣和，但他確實不是個醫生——Tony在被禮貌而明確地拒絕之後終於意識到這一點。

他漏掉了一個人，而且那剛好就是主動提出要跟他聊聊的人。可他從來沒出現在Tony的聯絡人清單上——他有美國隊長的通訊頻道，卻沒有Steve Rogers的手機號碼，天知道四十年代的人除工作需要之外還用不用手機。他們沒熟稔到這程度，Tony沒有去關心對方的現代科技學習進度，所以也不認為Steve會是這種私人問題的合適咨詢對象。

有某個微小，但也許更關鍵的原因，是當事人不願意去面對的。那就是咖啡能出現在任何時間，Steve卻不是。

+1.  
他說太多話了，這也許是Tony Stark生平第一次這樣評價自己。

他沒有喝咖啡，作為打破失眠循環的一個嘗試，而且他今天難得地沒有行程。那通常表示他可以把自己關在工作室裡整整一天不出來，但是他決定到公共休息室轉轉。也許他能做點什麼事，也許他會想到什麼點子，也許他會碰到什麼人。

「Tony？」果然有誰在。  
即使早已料到，回頭看見那雙盯著自己看的藍眸子時，他的心跳還是不由自主的加快。  
「嗨啊，那麼早。」他裝作平淡的打招呼，然後發現現在其實已經是中午了。  
「你很少來這裡。」Steve看起來有點驚訝。  
「沒事做，來看看這裡有沒有被砸了。」  
「你看起來狀態不錯，」隊長放下心似的揚起微笑，「沒喝咖啡？」  
「對，咖啡因試圖殺了我。」  
「怎麼說？」說罷Steve坐在吧桌旁，用眼視示意Tony坐在對面，「我不是醫生，但是你知道，有時候找人談談也許也有幫助。」

於是Tony就坐下了。  
「我猜你不怎麼喝咖啡吧。」  
「在戰爭時這是標準飲料，那時喝得夠多了。」  
「就算是，你代謝咖啡因的速度肯定也有四倍，至少你對酒精是這樣。」  
「你不是也挺能喝的嗎？」Steve似乎對Tony熟知他的檔案這件事毫不意外。

「至少酒精不會害我心臟病發，」Tony給自己倒了一杯水，「就連那些碎片都沒那麼嚇人。」  
「聽起來很可怕，」如果他有仔細看，他也許會發現Steve看他的眼神充滿鼓勵，「還有什麼嗎？」

「那感覺就像是跑了好幾公里一樣——恐怕對你來說分別不大——我差點吐出來。還有焦慮，我幾乎無法呼吸，那次被你叫住我幾乎死於窒息——所以你不能怪我態度糟糕，那是因為我以為自己快死了，瀕死之人什麼都說得出來。還有該死的失眠，百無聊賴地盯著天花板是對這副腦袋的侮辱，躺在床上滿腦子都只是——」  
糟糕。

他這次來也只是碰碰運氣——說得像是他會去記錄每個人的行蹤似的——所以沒有事先計畫要說什麼，而且就算他計畫好了，恐怕此刻也會突然忘詞。但他實在說了太多話，而且太過誠實，哪怕是面對Pepper他都沒那麼誠實。

他深呼吸了一口氣，以打斷自己的喋喋不休。  
「咳，你看，這就是我的狀況。」

此刻他的思緒才真正回歸，注意到Steve對著自己的眼神是如此熱切且充滿期待。他的心臟不僅是快速跳動，而且正在胸腔裡不安份的碰撞，似是想要奔往前方。

「在我的年代，」Steve溫和地說，可Tony卻在他的聲線中聽出被壓抑的雀躍，「我們會說這是愛上一個人了。」

哇喔。  
在察覺自己太多話之後，Tony首度語塞。  
「……你不覺得這結論下得太早了？」  
「我以為結論正確才是最重要的。」  
「好吧，你贏了。」Tony移開目光好讓自己能夠呼吸。

「你知道——」Steve卻強勢的不讓他有喘息空間。  
「——我不太喝咖啡，」他該死的語調卻溫柔如昔，「所以這結論對我來說，不算下得太早。」

然後兩人都沒再說話，在一陣沉默中，有某些感覺終於對上。答案彷彿早就在那裡，只是無人敢去確認。  
最後他們靠近彼此，以一吻作結。

END.


End file.
